


Супница борща

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Language Kink, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Однажды Тони Старк слышит, как Баки читает Стиву вслух по-русски.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Супница борща

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Трудности перевода](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396740) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [Merianda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda). 



> Написано в подарок для чудесной [Merianda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda).
> 
>  _Курсив_ – Баки говорит по-русски.

Наташа оперлась бедром о дверь мастерской и продолжила наблюдать за Тони Старком. Он держал в руках увесистую книгу, но удивительным было не это. Книга имела весьма засаленный вид, но, судя по объему, это не была копия блокнота со звездой.

– Я не понимаю! – Голос Тони стал выше на октаву. 

– Чего ты не понимаешь? – Наташа обозначила свое присутствие и подошла ближе. Каково было ее удивление, когда она прочитала название книги: «Объединенный пленум ЦК и ЦКК ВКП(б). 29 июля – 9 августа 1927 г.»

– Этого!!!

– Позволь спросить, Тони. – Непреодолимым желанием было коснуться лба Тони и проверить его температуру. – Это книга на русском языке, с сомнительным… – она даже не могла подобрать слов, – содержанием. Где ты ее взял, а главное… зачем?

– У Барнса. – В голосе Тони была такая грусть, которую Наташа не слышала, пожалуй, со времен последнего неудачного эксперимента, когда даже Стивен Стрэндж покинул башню Мстителей, заявив, что «с него хватит».

– На первый вопрос ты ответил. А на второй?

– Прочитай! Вот прочитай вслух. – Тони судорожно перелистал страницы, открыв книгу где-то посередине, и развернул к Наташе. – Читай с начала страницы.

Сохранить лицо получилось с трудом: 

– _...Вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока эти машины будут произведены на наших заводах. В этом стремлении больше выписать из-за границы машин имеется иной раз здоровая тенденция – ускорить развитие, скорее переоборудовать предприятие…_ – Наташа перевела дыхание. – Может, хватит?

Тони вздохнул и с шумом захлопнул этот талмуд. 

– Вот с тобой тоже не работает. И с ПЯТНИЦей. Значит, дело в Барнсе!

Наташа никак не могла понять этих логистических выкладок, поэтому забрала многострадальную книгу, прижала ее к груди и уточнила: 

– То есть?

– Захожу я тут в душевую. А Барнс читает «это». – Он брезгливо покосился на ни в чем не повинную книгу. – Роджерсу вслух. А у того уши горят, и член сейчас из-под полотенца выпрыгнет. Мне тоже надо, чтобы у Стивена выпрыгивал. А она не работает!

Весь шпионский опыт едва помог Наташе сдержать улыбку.

– Наверное, не работает. Ты прав. Наверное, нужен Барнс. А я пока отдам ему его собственность.

Наташа услышала возмущенный голос Барнса еще из коридора. Он сидел в гостиной перед телевизором, обнимая Роджерса за плечи.

– Ты представляешь, у нас завелся вор. Кому нужен был _Пленум ЦК_ , скажи мне.

– Баки, – Наташа не расслышала ответа за громким стоном Роджерса.

– Найду этого букиниста, мало ему не покажется. Пойдем, Стиви. У меня еще сохранилась книга рецептов русской кухни. Я тебе приготовлю целую _супницу борща_. Потом. Сильно потом.

Наташа прошла мимо, по-прежнему прижимая книгу к груди.


End file.
